Sirius and his Diary
by the-cello-tree
Summary: Why should I even bother addressing you?  You're not going to know the difference between me starting out My dearest and most beloved diary of which I cherish, or How goes it, waste of paper and time? [Shouldn't reach a T level, but just in case]
1. Sirius Meets His Diary

Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please don't judge me too harshly! Criticism is still always welcome, though. I know this idea's been done before, but for my first one I wanted to start with a story that would help get me into the swing of things. And writing in diaries comes natural to me so this seemed like a good first step. Chapters will be getting longer; I might start putting multiple entries in a chapter, seeing the length of this one. Anyway, thanks for reading!!

Dear Diary,

Diary,

How am I to address you?? Actually, why should I even bother addressing you? You're not going to know the difference between me starting out "My dearest and most beloved diary of which I cherish," or "How goes it, waste of paper and time?" And why will you not know the difference? Because you are not alive, are void of emotions and feelings and unable to recognize human mannerisms and what their intents hold. You're not even one of those diaries that write back either with advice and comforting words (like James showed me, inquiring whether I thought Evans would like it,) or the ones that take advantage of the confidences you write in them by responding with insults and jabs, (like what I handed to an eager James, in replace of the solacing diary, after agreeing that it would be the perfect present for Lillikins.) So, therefore I don't need to address you in any way during the course of writing in this diary. Glad to have that settled.

Anyway, a lot of people would probably find it surprising that I bother to keep a diary. I, being Sirius Black, (obviously the most popular, handsome and masculine man in the school,) and not being even slightly wimp-like, wussy or just generally Snape-ish, would not be likely to be found pouring my soul into a diary. But I don't really buy into the whole 'stay surface-level, make sure you look proper and right, and pretend to be happy always' scam. That's way too... last generation. And even more so way too 'my family'.

I feel like I should give some... introduction of myself, or something. But given the whole first paragraph of this diary, I feel that would be seen as kind of contradicting. So let's just save that for later. And we'd need to anyway, because I hear footsteps now. I don't know how I'm going to manage a diary here either. It's hard to find a lot of privacy in the dorms and common rooms to begin with, let alone when you're sharing a room with three Marauders.


	2. Sirius Befriends His Diary

Hello everyone! Thank for reviews and reading this, I appreciate them both a lot! I'm trying to figure out how long to go in the story before I have someone find the diary, but it won't be kept a secret forever... Right now I'm just kind of taking it entry by entry, so I hope you're enjoying it!

I am appalled and very much worried. I hope my fellow Marauders have not grown lame and tame over the summer! I hope that they have not all decided to become boring and lifeless, now, in the best years of our youth! I hope that Prongs realizes that if this behavior is to continue he will have officially surrendered to admitting that I am in fact the best looking, most daring, most popular and, just generally, best, marauder. And I hope that Moony and Wormtail will also take note of these facts, for, though they pretend that they aren't interested in the competitions Prongs and I participate in constantly, I know that they secretly are jealous of my greatness.

You see, that would've worked a lot better if you could talk. Because what I've just written would be the conversation I would be having with you right now, talking loudly enough to awaken the rest of the Marauders and make sure that they overheard all that I was saying. Because right now I am surrounded by three slumbering people while I'm left all alone to just sit and wait, seeing as normally the Marauders would be up right now plotting pranks and just generally taking in the nightlife. But apparently I didn't receive the memo the others all did that said we were no longer going to be interesting!

I don't really know why we don't have a fifth person in our dorm, but this isn't the first year it's turned out like this. A couple years there have been someone brave enough to sign up for our dormitory and attempt at being a fifth wheel, but I don't think they had very much fun both years that happened. So usually us four get the room to ourselves. Last year I spent a good portion of the beginning of the year saying we did have a fifth roommate and that the others would do well to be a little more sensitive to the fact that he suffered from 'visibility challenges'. I also protested in horror whenever Peter threw his books on the fifth bed that belonged to Clive (that's what I named our roommate,) when he was obviously trying to sleep, or when Moony sat down next to me in the Great Hall at breakfast while Clive was sitting there. Actually, I think it kind of bothered Remus when I'd insist he get up and go around to the other side of the table and sit next to James when that happened, (which he actually did sometimes when I drew the bit out long enough). Hmm... Those were good times. And I don't want the good times to end! But, if this is going to be how it is from now on, (I being left all alone surrounded by lifelessness,) I should probably be finding new friends. So... maybe you and me can start a trial basis friendship.

If you are to become my only true friend this year then I guess introductions would be good. I am Sirius Black, but my name isn't that important. The only thing you could learn about me through my name would be that I am connected to the noble Black family, and I tend to try and cut that connection clean off whenever I get to know someone. But I'm sure there'll be plenty more chances in the future for you to find out more about the Blacks. Anyway, you already know that I'm a member of the Marauders. The Marauders are the best things to hit Hogwarts and include myself, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. _Everyone_ knows the Marauders, if not through just our general popularity, then through our pranks. Ah, pranks... Another subject we'll have to attend to later. It's the start of sixth year and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I guess that should do to start us off with, eh Diary? I'm pretty sure I know about all you'll be able to tell me about yourself. You're a small, dark green, rectangular diary. According to your first page you are... about two years old.

I guess I'll go back to lying down and staring at the top of my bed for awhile until I finally fall asleep.

* * *

September 18, 1976 

Well, it turns out I may've overreacted a _tad_ bit last night, (and I probably did, because I'm always being told I do that.) After stubbornly shunning the rest of the Marauders for about half of breakfast yesterday, Remus finally demanded to know what was wrong by threatening to not take notes in any of the classes we shared that day. I wasn't really worried about his threat because I knew it would be even harder for Moony to stand that punishment than I. The way Moony takes notes is, like, compulsive, or something. But I did want to get a chance to tell the rest what I told you last night. So I explained the hard and lonely night I'd experienced and then James apologized to me and said that the first practice day of Quidditch had wiped him out, but assured me he'd be back to his old ways in no time. I accepted his apology and then turned to Moony and Wormtail, awaiting their explanations. I didn't get a chance to hear them, though, because James apparently thought the matter had been settled, (which it hadn't been,) and started in on a discussion about Evans. Again. I'll have to tell you more about that girl sometime. But I don't have enough time to get into all of that right now.

Hmm... It just occurred to me that people normally date these types of things. Well, I guess I'll go back up and date this one. Who knows, maybe someday I'll be famous with my name and face plastered everywhere you see. Then they'll find this diary thousands of years later, (when I'm still famous,) and be able to write me in history with the dates and years of everything that happened in my important life!

Ah, I'd better go. James went off practicing Quidditch (the boy's obsessed). Remus went off reading or doing homework or something like that (...the boy's obsessed). And Peter went... off somewhere. And I went off to here... to realize I have somewhat obsessive friends. Anyway, we all planned to meet in the common room before going to Transfiguration.

I've been trying to find a good place to hide you, but I'm always so sure that the house elves will turn you out of the bed or a Marauder will chance upon you, no matter where I hide you. You've got me pretty paranoid, actually. Oh well, I guess you'll have to be put in the same place as yesterday; right next to where I hide any plans I've made to prank a fellow marauder. I couldn't tell you where that is, though, because if anyone were to find you, they would then not only find you, but also where my plans for pranking the others are and the location of my best hiding spot! But... if they found you they'd find those other things anyway, because you're hidden together... Okay, well, this should put me at just late enough for McGonagall's class to earn me another detention. It seems as if McGonagall really gets pleasure out of punishing James and me, so we like to make sure and give her the chance every so often. 'Every so often' actually meaning more, like, constantly...


	3. Sirius Informs his Diary

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Thank you for your patience with me! I really appreciate everyone who decides to read my story. I hope everyone's had a really great Harry Potter summer, like I have!

September 22, 1976

So you remember the switch that I made about James' diary he was going to give to Evans? Well that prank reared its ugly head today, and in the form of a Miss Lily Evans. I never really thought it would matter because I never expected Evans to even take a second look at a present from Prongs— I had no idea that such a small prank would've ever been this good!! So for whatever reason, she decided to try out the diary and of course found that it responded to her deepest thoughts and secrets with insults. The Marauders were just hanging out in the Common Room when we heard the loudest voice I've ever listened to (...short of my mother's), scream 'James Potter!' James cringed but then tried to put on a more neutral face as he turned to face Lily. She completely wailed on him about how the diary he'd given her was 'immature', 'completely childish', 'mean-spirited', and 'vulgar'. Then she threw the diary at him and stormed out of the room. You should've seen James' face after that!! He looked inside the diary's first page and saw in glaring red ink something that I couldn't read, but made him raise his eyebrows and shut the book quickly. Luckily for me Prongs doesn't appear to remember that I was the one who handed him the diary in the store, causing him to be thoroughly perplexed about how he could've given her that. Then he decided it must've been the store's fault and vowed to sue whoever was responsible for making his path to Lily Evans' heart a little harder.

Lily's a real funny chick. James and her have been at each other's throats since first year. At first the two just constantly bickered and competed. Then James decided to turn the other way and fancy Evans and ironically that just worsened the wrath she had for him. I don't know what that girl is complaining about; she's absolutely (and disgustingly) got James wrapped around her every finger. Lately they don't argue as much, probably because five straight years of it wore them down some. But that's not saying a lot because they still argue about any disagreements. The only difference is now they don't actually _look_ for things to debate about, like they used to. I'll give it to James that Evans is a babe and incredibly talented. But she has a personality that's about as enjoyable as getting a pan of boiling hot water thrown in your face over and over again.


End file.
